


A Spring Interlude

by 26foxbuck221



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26foxbuck221/pseuds/26foxbuck221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan Noonien Singh receives a lesson on how to treat a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spring Interlude

Master Ram strolled reflectively at the Warlord's side. It seemed hard to believe that it had only been a mere five months since the old warlord had gotten himself and nearly two thirds of their home army wiped out in an ill advised, ill fated war. And since then the province had been experiencing a peace unlike anything very few of them could remember. When the victors had come to the city gates demanding their due tribute, the young warrior at his side had defied that age old custom and had held the city safe from sacking, defeating the army that had killed the old warlord. This alone had secured the boy's position as new Warlord.

 

The elderly guru could not help but notice the glances the Warlord was receiving from some of the females who were also taking advantage of the fine weather and strolling through the park. But the boy had yet to acknowledge so much as a coy fluttering of fan and eyelash.

 

"Have you thought of taking a consort?"

 

"Why."

 

"You're young, and apparently there are many of our women who find you desirable."

 

"You mean they wish to warm my bed. I have yet to feel the biological need to take a woman."

 

The guru was somewhat taken aback.

 

"There is much more to it then just "taking a woman", it is a give and take. A mutual coming together. There is the pleasure a man and a woman enjoy during such an interlude."

 

The young Noonien made no answer and just walked on but Master Ram was bothered by the younger man's simplistic and rather crude attitude towards women and sex itself. The next day he decided to call on a place known for its healing practices to enlist the help of a friend who was one, if not the best, in her field. It was arranged that she would visit the guru at the palace.

 

When the lady was admitted to the palace, she was escorted to one of the formal gardens. Master Ram took charge of her and together they moved along a private path towards a small tea house situated on a small island on one of the many ponds.

 

"Noonien, you have a visitor."

 

"I have no scheduled meetings."

 

"I scheduled her for you."

 

Noonien looked up from his book and eyed his vizier then glanced at the guru's companion. Knowing all to well that a certain amount of decorum was called for, he stood.

 

"Noonien, I would like to introduce you to the Lady Charnjit Kaur Kumar. Lady Charnjit Kaur Kumar, Warlord Noonien."

 

Noonien and Lady Kumar bowed to each other politely though Noonien met his vizier's eyes. The guru chose to ignore the challenge as only he could get away with and he knew it.

 

"Well. Since you two have been properly introduced I have some things to attend too. Lady Kumar, I will escort you out when you are finished here."

 

Then he bowed to Noonien, turned on his heel and left. Noonien watched the old man leave in consternation, then turned to his visitor.

 

"May I offer you tea, Lady Kumar?"

 

She bowed with great dignity.

 

"I would be honored, Warlord Noonien."

 

Once the tea was properly prepared and served they sat down together, Noonien studying her over the rim of his cup.

 

"You must be wondering why Master Ram has brought me to you, yes? He wishes for me to give you some instruction. If this is not agreeable to you we can simply sit and talk awhile."

 

"What sort of instruction?"

 

"To put it politely, pillow talk."

 

Noonien's eyes went stormy.

 

"I need no such instruction."

 

"You have been with a woman, then?"

 

Noonien made no answer and the Lady Kumar nodded.

 

"Master Ram thought not and I can now say he is correct. There is much more to lying with a woman in bed and having sexual relations than just fulfilling your body's needs and desires. Your partner is also to be considered. What are her needs? Her desires? What compels her to offer then welcome you into her body. It is not something for you to simply take from her and to give nothing back. It is a mutual pleasuring that both must enjoy. It is not only your right but hers as well."

 

"And you are to teach me this."

 

"If it is your wish, Warlord Noonien."

 

He knew if he refused and sent the woman away, the elderly guru would hound him for days on end. He would have no peace until he gave in.

 

"Very well. How do we start. Do we disrobe?"

 

"No, Warlord Noonien. We do not disrobe. This takes time. It starts slowly. The pleasure must build. Come naturally. To simply take our clothes off leaves nothing to the imagination. There is no stimulation, no titillation. It can start as innocently as a touch on the hand, or even on the sleeve of the robe. A look into the eyes. The noticing of the curve of one's lips."

 

As she spoke, Lady Kumar had leaned just close enough to Noonien to look into his eyes, her fingers laying lightly on the sleeve of his robe.

 

"Have you ever been kissed, Warlord Noonien?"

 

"No."

 

"May I then?"

 

He didn't answer, so she moved closer and caught his upper lip tenderly between her own, almost shyly. She held it for only a bare moment before releasing him and leaning back to find that his eyes were locked on her.

 

"Was that unpleasant, Warlord?"

 

"No, it was not."

 

"Would you like to learn to do this?"

 

His eyes searched hers and then he nodded.

 

"Very well. Just part your lips and take one of mine between them. It is not so hard. I will help you."

 

They spent a pleasurable time exploring the finer points of the kiss. She explored his mouth gently, along his jaw line, the spot just under the earlobe. His head fell back of its own volition as she explored his throat and neck. She did not expose him to love nips, not yet. He was too young, untried. Some boys so young tended to come to full erection and ejaculation before the pleasuring could even begin. She wanted to go slowly. For him to experience as fully as possible his own body's reactions to hers and to love making.

 

While she enjoyed exploring him, she also guided him through the same movement. Letting him explore the feeling of her throat, her neck, wherever he wished to touch with lips and fingertips. Finally even the feeling of the fine silks that draped their bodies began to feel coarse, abrasive. The skin too heated to be confined and she leaned close to him to breathe into his ear.

 

"You may loosen my obi, Warlord."

 

She felt his body tremble slightly, then they came together as their arms went around each other to unfasten the sash that held their robes in modesty. She felt was as well as heard his quick intake of breath as the cooler air of the water garden brushed his exposed flesh. She did not want to push the fabric off his shoulders just yet, to fully expose his chest. Such a sensually sensitive area could wait; so she slid her hands slowly around his ribcage to explore his back. It amazed her that a boy of seventeen could be so well formed. The muscles of his youthful body so well defined.

 

She smiled with delight as he gave a deep thrum of pleasure at her touch and so far his loins had given no indication that he was becoming overly aroused. Her own body reacted with delightful quivers as he followed her lead and slid his hands across her abdomen and lightly ran them across the plains of her shoulder blades, her shoulders, then down to rest momentarily on her cheeks. It was not until he began to toy with the waistband of her linen that she stopped him. He gave a small sound of displeasure but did not push her boundaries. Instead, he moved his hands to her chest, to cup her breasts. She gently grabbed his hands looking into his eyes.

 

"There is much more to arousing the body than fondling a woman's breast. Let me show you."

 

She gently guided him until he was lying on his back, his eyes watching every move she made. She took her time just studying him. Taking in his amazing eyes. The perfect bow of his lips. The strong but graceful column of his throat. Letting her eyes wander down. Imagining the fullness of his chest just hinted at by what she could see from the slight parting of his robes. Her gaze went down his abdomen which was rising and falling gently with every breath he took. To his navel and lower belly. Then slowly she dipped her head laying light kisses across his abdomen. She heard the slight catch of his breath as his muscles rippled and flinched. When her lips found the rim of his navel she paused only for a moment then lay small kisses around its rim.

 

His body rose slightly and so encouraged she covered the navel fully and began to explore it with her tongue. He gave a moan of pleasure as he muscles rippled, clinching. He breath caught then deepened. Slowly she withdrew and moved up over his stomach to make love to the hollow just under his sternum. She felt his chest lift as his body arched under her.

 

Much to her surprise Lady Kumar found that her own body was experiencing stimulation to his response to her touches. But it was enjoyable and that was what it was all about. She continued her journey of exploration up over his chest to the hollow of his throat. Then and only then, did she slide her hands under his robes and slowly caressed his chest until she was able to sweep the silken fabric off his shoulders exposing the full expanse of his chest to the cool air. It was no surprise to her when his nipples came to full erection causing him to give a small gasp. She knew full well the aching need he must be experiencing. A desire of her own prompted her to lean to whisper in his ear.

 

" You must listen to me very carefully. Do you understand me?"

 

She did not continue until she had his full attention.

 

"Do you understand?"

 

He took a deep halting breath but then nodded.

 

"I am listening."

 

"I am going to show you something. But this you must never do unless you are fully in control of yourself. You could cause great pain and damage to your partner. This is not lightly done and never when you are in full passion. Do you understand?"

 

He nodded and she watched his eyes.

 

"I understand."

 

"Very good. It is a pleasuring beyond measure. Let your body react. Hold nothing back."

 

When he nodded his understanding she gently wet a nipple then blew on it. It had to be its utmost erection. When he was taut and full she took it gently between her teeth. When he arched with a sharp cry she was ready and slipped her arms under him to support his back. She took her time, teasing each nipple in turn reveling in every soft cry, in each deep moan, in every heave of the chest under her care. When his hips gave an urgent thrust she reached down to cup him, his erection self evident, and looked into his eyes.

 

"This feeling you have now, of being unfulfilled and needing it urgently? This is how a woman feels when you take only what your body needs but give no care of her own needs. She needs and deserves this release, every bit as you do. Do you understand?"

 

'Yes, Lady Kumar. I do understand."

 

The response was breathless his chest still heaving.

 

She smiled and leaned down to give him a full kiss then sat up and untied the bindings to his linen his hips arched again at the cooling air on his heated flesh. She quickly undid her own linens and straddled his hips guiding him into her. Her own breath caught as her body eagerly accepted him, her body clinching around him, drawing him in deeper of its own volition. Her back arching over him. His hips convulsed and she gripped them to help him settle in a rhythm that gave pleasure to them both.

 

She was glad that this young Warlord had such stamina. So many of her students would have spilled themselves long before now. But she knew that he was nearing the end. Every breath was a moan, every thrust arched him. She gripped and held him hard as she ground her hips against his. He threw his head back with a deep shuddering groan of release as his hips convulsed against her and she felt his spill deep inside her.

 

Even as his body relaxed she gave him one more gift. Before she released him, she stroked him slowly, milking him until he lay totally limp within her. Only then did she arise from their love making. Then she moved along the wooden bridge to gather one lotus blossom from the pond. Returning to his side, she filled a basin with warm water and placed the blossom in it. Taking a soft cloth, she bathed him. When she had gently dried him she covered him with a blanket, then stood and watched as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Smiling she left the tea house and the island. She would bathe in Master Ram's apartments. There she would tell the Sikh Master that all was well with their new Warlord.


End file.
